Badrick The Giant
Introduction Badrick The Giant, is a powerful giant that has been working as a bounty hunter in the new world since the age of thirteen. Along with his family he has sailed the world and has been on the World Government's good side. However that all changed after the death of Whitebeard. After Whitebeard announced to the world that One Piece was real Badrick separated himself from his family and became a pirate. With dreams of treasure and grandeur Badrick set out to take what he saw as his own rightful place at the top of the world. He plans to use One Piece as his crown jewel for his throne. Appearance Badrick is a Giant who is perfectly proportioned to your average human. He stands sixty six feet tall and has raven black hair that is thirty feet long. His skin is a dark brown hue and covered in blemishes and scars from battle. The great detail of muscle tone on his body gives testament to the many years of training he has placed himself under. A gigantic scar marks Badrick's back. The scar comes from his early childhood when he was hit by a stray explosion from one of Kizaru's kicks. In battle Badrick wears knight armor. I am not talking about that partial plate armor that most people see sorry guards wearing, nor am I speaking of the partial plate armor than some fighters wear. I am talking about a full suit of armor that covers every part of his body. His chest, his arms, his legs, and even his shoulders. When Badrick is in battle he even wears a helmet that protects his face. The armor design is made up of a combination of several metals to give it the perfect resistance, hardness, and density to stand up to giant size attacks. There is also a layer of sea stone implanted into the finger tips of his gauntlets. That way if Badrick grabs onto a devil fruit user he can drain them of there strength. On the battlefield Badrick only caries one weapon. That weapon is his Pole Axe Yamayasha. yamayasha is a gigantic pole axe, a weapon that stands taller than he is. It is a combination of a sear, which is tipped with sea stone, a axe head, which is made of black steel, and a hammer head, which is made of sea stone. The entire shaft is made of Adams wood with rings of steel around it for extra durability. Personality Badrick is a fearsome opponent with a even more fearsome pride. Badrick takes pride in his strength, his heritage, his weapon, and last but not the least his honor. Badrick has a very strict honor code when it comes to combat. Badrick refuse to attack anyone who is unarmed, with the exception of fighters who fight with there fist. He will not turn his weapon against normal citizens unless they are in his way or assaulting him. His weapon is reserved for the strong and he believes in only battling the strong. If a weak person makes a move against him Badrick will fight them however. However he takes no pride in beating the weak. Ironically enough Badrick believes in mercy. The reason for this being that mercy is a befit of the strong. The weak kill all of there opposition in a effort to shield themselves. The strong can be merciful because those they spare do not stand a chance against them. That statement may not be completely true, but it marks Badrick's beliefs. He will spare opponents on the battlefield simply so they can go out and become stronger. He knows that one day they may become as strong or stronger than him and that idea keeps him training hard. Abilities and Powers Poleaxe Skills Badrick uses a Poleaxe for a weapon. It is a weapon not often seen out on the seven seas however Badrick is starting to make it famous. The weapon itself was designed to fight against armored opponents. On Badricks homeland almost everyone wears the stuff. This means that they needed weapons that could pierce though it. Badrick is no longer fighting giants in plate armor, well most of the time, but he still uses the weapon. The Polleaxe gives him the advantage of being able to do three different types of damage with only one weapon. He can delver cutting attacks with the axe head or spear tip. He can stab with the spear tip. Smash with the hammer. This combination gives him access to several different moves. Thunder Gate - Thunder Gate is a move where Badrick spins his poleaxe around his head at high speeds and then suddenly toss it into the air. The spear begins to pick up charged electrons from the air and falls down with a giant bolt of lighting. This is made possible by the spin which drops off electrons, which causes the spear to pick them back up on its way down. Drill Hammer - Drill Hammer is done by Badrick spinning his weapon around in his hand. The Poleaxe rotates like a drill to the point were you don't see the distinct different heads, but one giant rotating lump of metal. Badrick then tosses the weapon towrds a target. Not only does it hit with great force, but it also drills into the target destroying any defense that was there before. Dragon's Fang '- Dragon's Fang is a move were Badrick jumps into the air at full power. He then throws his spear down toward a target. The spear descends towards the ground at the speed of sound. Ont only does it hit a target and cause massive destruction, but the sonic boom following it hits targets that are not even near the point. '''Dragon's Breath '- Dragon Break is a variation of Dragon's Fang. The move is done the same, but instead of jumping Badrick simply tosses it like a javelin on the ground. The speed in which the Poleaxe moves causes the air around it to catch on fire from the friction. Once it hits its target the compressed air explodes. This causes a massive explosion combined with the sonic boom that follows. Dragon's Breath also has another side effect that is unknown to most people. If a person is moving at or beyond the speed of sound and Badrick tosses his spear at them and misses, the air between the two will compress thanks to the sonic booms created by both and then blow up. That explosion can catch both Badrick's poleaxe and the speeding target. '''Tiger Twister - Tiger Twister is a move were Badrick spins his Poleaxe above his head at super speeds. The action causes all the air to be drawn into a vortex around him. That air pulls in all other targets and objects in the area. That includes people, flying slashes, buildings, and anything else that can be grabbed by the wind. While this move is going on the people on the outside will only see a stream of white rapidly flowing wind. Badrick can then cancel the spin and send it all flying straight up into the sky, or he can redirect it into a raging tornado going off in another direction. Tiger's Furry '''- Tiger's Furry is a move where Badrick stabs at a target at such speed that it looks like he has more than one spear. The move is so fast that the air explodes where the tip of the spear point hits. This causes the move to not only be a rapid strike attack, but a fire one as well. Physical Strength Badrick's body is far stronger than your normal giant. His strength is compared to that of the Titans of Legends, the seven legendary giants of his homeland. There are several feats that Badrick is capable of doing that are attested to these legendary giants. The fact that he can do them at all is seen as pure amazing to the citizens of the Tyrany. '''Winter's Breath - This is a move where Badrick sucks in air into his lungs and then blows it back out. However when he does this he squeezes his lips in. The air comes out at such speed and force that it acts like Winter itself. It has the ability to freeze entire lakes solid and turn fighters into ice sculptures. Taking the same mechanics Badrick can use this move with Tiger Twister. Instead of breathing in the air Badrick can force the suction using Tiger Twister. By spinning his weapon around faster and creating narrow channels for the air to travel though Badrick can freeze and entire island. This move is called Winter Lion. ' Demon's Aura' - Demons Aura is another feat of strength of Badrick. Badrick has been fighting since he was a young child and during his early years he was trained on how to fight with more than just his arms. One of the great fighting methods passed down though his family is the Demon's Aura. The Demons Aura is a move where Badrick's body lets of sweat as steam. The steam rages around Badrick as he fights distorting the view of giants and burning anyone who can not take its massive heat. Battle Drum - Battle Drum is another side effect of Badrick's super training. When Badrick goes into battle his heart begins to beat faster. This way his body can deliver blood around his body at a faster rate allowing him to move quicker and act faster. However this increase heart rate goes beyond normal. Badrick's heart beats at such a speed that it can be heard outside of his body. This constant drum sound created from his body creates fearsome sound waves that resonate from his flesh. These sound waves batter anyone or anything that comes near him. With the power of his heart alone Badrick can deflect flying slashes, multiple small opponents, and even bullets themselves. Agility As I mention in Badrick's Battle Drum the giant has a heart much stronger than a normal giant. This heart allows Badricks body to pump more blood into his veins and muscle. Badrick can take advantage of this and increase his overall speed. Where a normal giant would move slow and lubberly Badrick can move like a cheetah. Badrick has quick reflexes and is able to dodge bullets fired by human opponents. He can also run at the speed of sound, but only forward and in one direction. He has a hard time trying to keep that speed in a turn due to the ground not being able to take his weight. It should be noted that Badrick does know how to jump off the air, a feat very rare among giants. He is also able to run on water thanks to advance footing techniques. Combining his ability to kick off the air with his superior muscles Badrick can shoot around in the sky like a blue bird. Giant Flash - Giant Flash is a move where Badrick suddenly accelerates himself by kicking off the ground with extreme force. This sudden acceleration reaches past the speed of sound moving the giant from one point to another faster than the eye can see. As a result Badrick is not only capable of moving between two points at lightning speed, but he also creates a wave of destruction as the air and sonic boom as a result kicks in destroying everything in his path behind him. Endurance Badrick The Giant is tougher than sea stone. In the early days of his youth Badrick was beaten with stone rods. When they began to break the rods on his body, his family moved to adam wood rods. Once those snapped they continued to move up. As a adult they began to use Sea Stone rods. Badrick was able to break a Sea Stone rod on his skin before he consumed his devil fruit. This feat marked the behining of his legend on his home Island. Devil Fruit Kuro Kuro no mi Summary, The Kuro Kuro no Mi is a powerful devil fruit that gives the user the ability to summon up a black ooze that can inflict stacancy on everything that it touches. Type, p Usage of the devil fruit Paramecia Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Giant Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Axe User Category:Spear User Category:Hammer User Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Pirate Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Former Bounty Hunter